


Drenched In Love

by TrantHeidelstam



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, EncycloBros, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Short, Smut, That's their ship name now, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrantHeidelstam/pseuds/TrantHeidelstam
Summary: Harry wets the bed and his partner comforts him. A fill for theDisco Elysium Kink meme.This is some low effort niche smut for a ship nobody cares about, but fuck it.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Trant Heidelstam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Drenched In Love

**Author's Note:**

> At some unknowable point in the future I will write a fluffy romance fic explaining why this ship is actually the best thing since sliced bread, but for now have some contextless smut.

REACTION SPEED [Trivial : Success] - The first thing you notice upon waking up is that your pyjama bottoms are warmer than you remember them being.

LOGIC [Easy : Failure] - Is it because you've cuddled up to your partner?

EMPATHY [Medium : Success] - No, aside from a stray arm brushing up against you, Trant has rolled away from you in his sleep.

PERCEPTION [Easy : Success] - There's an unusual damp too. Actually, damp is an understatement: your pyjama bottoms are  _ soaked _ , tightly hugging your skin all around your crotch and down your leg.

ENCYCLOPEDIA [Medium : Success] - This reminds you of a certain trouble you had as a child.

SAVOIR FAIRE [Challenging : Failure] - Oh sweet Dolores no…

VOLITION [Legendary : Failure] - YOU WET YOURSELF IN YOUR PARTNER'S BED?

AUTHORITY [Formidable : Failure] - Any vestiges of self-respect are drained from your body, much like the contents of your bladder.

DRAMA [Challenging : Failure] - Sire, I regret to inform you that your history of wetting yourself doesn't make this any less shameful - and this  _ is _ shameful.

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Challenging : Success] - Don't be ridiculous, this is a natural bodily function. There's even something relieving about pissing yourself.

EMPATHY [Formidable : Failure] - I doubt your partner would share that opinion. 

REACTION SPEED [Challenging : Success] - Trant stirs besides you...

HALF LIGHT [Medium : Success] - He's going to wake up and be so horrified that he leaves you forever!

VOLITION [Challenging : Success] - Your lip trembles as you bite back a whimper.

LOGIC [Medium : Success] - Let's stay calm, you can handle this without him finding out. If you just creep out of bed and change your pyjama bottoms.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium : Success] - Here come the fun police, ready to take away yet another one of your vices. No drugs, no booze, and now no piss-soaked pyjama bottoms? 

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium : Success] - Your pyjama bottoms were already clinging to your skin, but now they're becoming an even tighter fit.

LOGIC [Easy : Failure] - You can  _ not  _ be getting hard from this.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial : Success] - Oh I absolutely can, baby.

AUTHORITY [Challenging : Failure] - It shouldn't be possible to be any more revulsed with yourself, but you are.

COMPOSURE [Formidable : Failure] - A broken sob breaks free from your lips, as tears start dribbling down your cheeks.

AUTHORITY [Challenging : Failure] - Great, now you're crying like a baby too. Do you want suck on your Trant's nipples next?

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy : Success] - Fuck yes.

TRANT - “Mmm… Harry?”

HALF LIGHT [Challenging : Success] - A chilling dread floods your body, leaving you immobilised by fear. The only movement your body permits is the heaving of your chest as you attempt to choke back sobs.

SUGGESTION [Medium : Success] - Trant's hand bridges the gap between you to caress your cheek. He's not doing it just to calm you, he's also checking to see whether you're crying; a wretched tear gives you away.

TRANT - "What’s bothering you? Did you experience another night- ah."

VISUAL CALCULUS [Easy : Success] - In shuffling closer to snuggle you, Trant has moved right into the splash zone.

EMPATHY [Challenging : Failure] - You can’t make out his face among the rippling shadows, but you’re convinced it must be wrinkled up in disgust.

VOLITION [Legendary : Failure] - Unable to hold back the tides of mortification any longer, a wail crashes out from your chest. Despite being the monstrous semblance of a human being you are, you somehow lucked into having a boyfriend who wants to share his bed with you - all you had to do was sleep soundly besides him, but you couldn’t even do that properly, could you?

CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium : Success] - You’re abruptly broken from your anguished torrent by a foreign sensation; gentle as the first rivulet from a spring, Trant’s lips grace your cheek.

TRANT - “Oh mon chou, please don’t cry - nocturnal enuresis is nothing to be ashamed of.”

ENCYCLOPEDIA [Easy : Success] - Nocturnal enuresis is the technical term for bedwetting.

INTERFACING [Medium : Success] - Apparently unconcerned by the pervasive wet, Trant pulls you into his arms. One of his hands rests on the small of your back, holding you in place so you can’t shrink away; the other pets your hair, sending comforting waves along your scalp.

COMPOSURE [Challenging : Failure] - You instinctively nuzzle your snot-congested nose against your partner; you feel safer admitting your feelings against the familiar lines of his neck.

YOU - “It *is* shameful… I’m a grown man, I should be able to go through the night without wetting the bed.”

HALF LIGHT [Formidable : Failure] - Another surge of shame stirs, before being swiftly shut off by the soothing modulations of Trant’s voice.

TRANT - “Actually, nocturnal enuresis is listed as a possible side-effect of your medication - this is a result of a drug irritating your bladder, which is not something you can control.”

ENDURACE [Medium : Success] - After the incidence in Martinaise you started seeing a psychiatrist for help managing your mental health issues. Recently your psychiatrist prescribed you risperizole to treat your psychotic symptoms, which comes with a litany of side-effects - including urine retention issues, apparently.

SAVOIR FAIRE [Medium : Failure] - The cause of you wetting yourself doesn’t change the warm wet fact that you’re laying in a pool of your own piss, like some kind of filthy animal.

YOU - “Don’t you think it’s gross?”

EMPATHY [Medium : Success] - Though you’re unable to see it, you can sense your swain’s expression soften.

TRANT - “Of course not, it’s simply a bodily function. In fact…”

COMPOSURE [Medium - Failure] - Trant’s hips shift against your half-hard cock, and you can't help but whimper into the crook of his neck.

TRANT - “It’s a function I could come to appreciate if it gets you erect so easily.”

SAVOIR FAIRE [Easy : Success] - With an experienced deftness, Trant slips your pyjama bottoms down enough to free your cock.

PERCEPTION [Easy : Success] - The air feels particularly cool against the damp film which coats your lower half, but you're soon warmed by a hand wrapping around your cock.

YOU - “Trant, you don’t have to-”

TRANT - “No, but I’m choosing to. The dopamine rush of sexual stimulation should help improve your mood - and I simply enjoy watching you come undone at any opportunity.”

ENCYCLOPEDIA [Easy : Success] -  _ Any  _ opportunity is no exaggeration: for someone who projects the image of a proper gentleman, it's scandalous how often Trant whisks you away during work hours to give an impromptu blowjob. You're not sure what it would take to deter this man's insatiable sex drive, but a pool of piss doesn't even come close.

HAND-EYE COORDINATION [Easy : Success] - With practice comes skill, and damn is Trant skilled at this. Your hips arc into his unyielding grip, chasing every streak of bliss he drags from your piss slickened cock. 

PERCEPTION [Challenging : Success] - Years of stick-fighting have left your partner's hands callused, creating an exhilarating sensation as the ridges rub along your length. The coarse texture of his hand is contrasted by the soft tickling of his breath as he sighs into your ear. 

COMPOSURE [Formidable : Failure] - Under the intense stimulation, a needy whine is torn from your lungs. Part of you feels self-conscious about how wanton you sound, but Trant’s cooing soon assuages that apprehension.

TRANT - "That’s it mon chou, don’t hold back - I want to hear your gorgeous moans. You’re doing so well, I’m grateful that you trust me to take care of you.”

SUGGESTION [Challenging : Success] - Reminded of how much your partner enjoys your voice, you make a show of drawing out your moans, earning further murmurs of praise from Trant.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy : Success] - You're absolutely feeling that dopamine rush Trant was talking about. It's not just the delightful ministrations of your partner’s hand - though you very much appreciate its hard work - but the combination of Trant's praise and the thrill of getting off while soaked in your own filth elevates the experience to new debauched levels.

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium : Success] - The stimulation is becoming too intense for you to last much longer: you buck helplessly into Trant's grip, your groin begging to be relieved by the release of another kind of fluid. It finally comes when Trant twists his hand around your base just so...

CONCEPTUALISATION [Formidable : Success] - A cascade of euphoria floods your body, gushing out from your lower half. Your release spatters over your partner's hand like a fountain over coins; if you had a wish, it would be to spend every day by his side until you had none left to give. Although, you don't need a wish for that.   
  
EMPATHY [Legendary : Success] - Trant does all this for you because there's truly no place he would rather be than by your side.

HALF LIGHT [Challenging : Failure] - After wiping his hand off on the already soiled sheet, Trant bundles you up in his arms, pressing a soft kiss against your forehead. You allow your body to relax against his firm form in the confidence that you're safe in his arms.

TRANT - "How was it?"

ME - "Mmm, s'good… I wouldn't mind falling right back asleep like this."

AUTHORITY [Challenging : Failure] - Trant's chest rumbles against you as he chuckles, a mirthful sound that could persuade you to do anything he asked.   
  
TRANT - “Unfortunately we've only added to the matter which needs clearing up. Why don't you clean yourself off in the bathroom, while I replace the sheets and find a fresh pair of pyjama bottoms for you? There will be plenty of time for cuddles after that."

VOLITION [Formidable : Success] - You offer token grumbles, before rolling off of Trant. It's a monumental task summoning the motivation to pull yourself away from him, but it's made easier knowing he'll always welcome you back into his arms.


End file.
